1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compact universal infant carrier transporting device that is collapsible and can be easily transported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there are a number of solutions for transporting an infant carrier/car seat from point A to point B. Some of these solutions attempt to provide a handle on the infant carrier/car seat itself so that you can hold it however you feel comfortable. These solutions fail to meet the needs of the industry for several reasons. First, once you get a child in the carrier/car seat, they become quite heavy. Second, when one is trying to carry an infant carrier/car seat manually, the child can get quite shaken up resulting in waking them or making them unhappy. The real detriment from carrying these manually is the number of arm/neck/shoulder/back/elbow injuries reported from performing this task.
Other solutions attempt to provide a stroller frame travel system that you can purchase to go along with your specific carrier. The carrier then snaps into the specific stroller travel system. These solutions also fail to meet the needs of the industry because in a lot of situations (i.e. bank, grocery store, airport, doctor's appointment, restaurant) space does not allow for the large stroller frame to come along, resulting in having to hold the infant carrier manually resulting in arm/neck/shoulder/back/elbow injuries, waking baby, unhappy baby, etc. In addition, these type of travel systems tend to be expensive. And lastly, other solutions attempt to make a universal lightweight car seat carrier, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the industry because the pull cart type frame and stroller style frames are still much too large to accommodate for use in small spaces. The size/shape of these frames do not allow for easy portability. These units also are quite expensive.
It would be desirable to have a compact universal infant carrier transporting device that is lightweight and compact enough to carry in a case and use in the smallest of spaces. With the compact design, the carrier can be used in small spaces where stroller style and pull cart style systems cannot go. Therefore, there currently exists a need in the industry for a compact universal infant carrier transporting device.